


Unexpected Questions

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Newly married couple discussing their love.





	Unexpected Questions

"Jean-Luc, are you asking me how you compare to my other lovers?" she asked incredulously, as she turned and propped herself up to look at him. He had asked somewhat absentmindedly as he gazed out their window at the passing stars. The question was unexpected after their years together and in light of his steady, confident demeanor.He turned around and stammered, "Well, no, it came out... it's not quite how I meant it."

"Well you'd better explain because I'm not understanding," she couldn't help but laugh. Jean-Luc remembered how  _Q_ had once accused him of being "undone by a woman."  _Q_ had said it about another woman, but this woman certainly could undo him. Beverly knew exactly how to rattle him, but balanced with her love in all its facets, he found he really didn't mind.

"I just meant that I've never married anybody before and I was wondering if it made a difference."

She thought a moment and began to understand. Her history and nature given her experience in marriage and committed relationships to compare to, but he had not; always committed to his ship, never to a lover."A difference in our relationship or in bed?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said as he sat beside her on the bed. Beverly was stretched out on her side propped on her elbow, only the essentials of her body covered by a tangled sheet. He had to lower his eyes or the distraction would prevent him from hearing her answer.

She could help but find his awkwardness endearing. The noble, self-assured hero-captain transformed to an awkward schoolboy was an irresistibly rare moment, cherished because he rarely, if ever, allowed himself to be vulnerable in front others.

She answered, "I suppose it's not really required to be married to be fully committed. Some people marry and aren't committed, but it makes a difference to me." With a grin she slipped her arms around him, kissing him and sighing, "Maybe I feel a bit freer expressing my love? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I think I sensed that freedom," he smiled as he remembered the evening's earlier activities, "I've never felt this way with anybody."

He said the words with tenderness, but his eyes conveyed a passion that made her blush.She pulled the sheet tighter around herself feeling so much more exposed under his gaze. After all their respective years and relationships, he could still make her feel this way, shy in the face of his desire.

"Just because we married?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe. I suppose it could be you're the most incredible woman I've ever known. I like knowing I'll come home to you."

"I hope you don't find me boring."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. She'd said it half in jest, but he knew her well enough to see it hinted at deeper concerns. Never with all her interests would he have described her as boring. Her medical work, research, her plants, her theater, her dancing, and she seemed to always be dabbling in something new.

"Boring? I can barely keep up with your projects. All I do is read, maybe play my flute. I don't know how you'd ever think me getting bored."

"I guess between the stories Jack and Walker told me and the women I know about, I seem rather ordinary. I'm not a archaeological thief, a empathic metamorph trained to mold to the desires of men, a lifelong memory from a lost civilization, a death-defying stellar cartographer, a Borg Queen..."

He rolled his eyes at this point, a little annoyed he said, "No you're not and I'm glad. All those relationships (I use the word very loosely) taught me a lot, but they were fraught with pain and destruction," scowling he added, "The Borg Queen doesn't count, very one-sided." 

Beverly winced, it was hurtful to throw his history back at him. She kissed him gently in a wordless apology. He sighed thinking back and shook his head. Looking tenderly in her eyes he said softly, "No, Beverly Picard, being with you brings the opposite; healing, wholeness, and life."

At those gentle words, tears welled in her eyes. She whispered meekly, "I guess boring or not, it's for better or worse with us." He pulled her against him pressing a kiss to her temple, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a bad mood, needed fluff. Enjoy P/C shippers.


End file.
